


Dulces momentos

by ON123



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ON123/pseuds/ON123
Summary: Akaashi gusta de tener su vida en orden , en tranquilidad, tener planes y llevarlos a cabo al pie de la letra, su primer día de escuela debería ser así también.Pero la vida tiene formas extrañas y peculiares de guiar a las personas hacia ciertas situaciones.**Historia no apta para personas con caries, pues hay exceso de dulzura y cosas soft**
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	Dulces momentos

El primer día se debe dejar una buena impresión, y aunque no es que estuviera pensando en agradar a los demás, uno siempre va con esa actitud al ingresar a una escuela nueva.  
Uniforme limpio y planchado, listo.  
Libros correspondientes a las materias del día, listo.  
Almuerzo, listo.  
Todo pintaba esplendido, Fukurodani era una de las mejores escuelas en Tokio y él, uno de los mejores estudiantes, tanto que consiguió una beca, no había más que altas expectativas en lo que sería ahora la preparatoria.  
Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, pero no contaba con que se habían pronosticado lluvias y mucho viento para ese día, sus manos eran lo más importante, ya que jugaba volleyball y aparte de todo era setter, la torre encargada de llevar el balón a sus compañeros; volviendo al tema del frio, se desvió un poco a comprar un café para calentarse tanto el cómo sus manos, desde ahí todo comenzó a tomar un rumbo diferente.  
7:15 am Había mucha gente, por obvia razón si hacia frio todos anhelaban un sorbo de una bebida caliente, y aparte de eso, alguien pago con un billete de alta denominación y no había cambio, el tiempo se le había ido.  
7:45 le entregaron su café y quedaban 15 minutos para la entrada, aun daba tiempo, pero apresuro el paso.  
7:58 Atravesó la puerta principal, busco su salón con calma, los de primero iban en el primer piso, los de segundo en el segundo piso y los de tercero lógicamente en el tercer piso, su salón era el último, el que estaba cerca de las escaleras, lo vislumbro a lo lejos.  
De momento escucho fuertes y rápidas pisadas seguidas de un grito  
—¡¡No no no no no mierda mierda mierda me voy a quedar afuera!! —  
Fue de lo último que pudo percatarse cuando ambos chocaron, su café se derramo encima de todo su uniforme, ambos cayeron al suelo, varias cosas de la mochila del otro chico cayeron al suelo, el cual rápidamente medio recogió y siguió corriendo mientras gritaba “perdón” una y otra vez como si fuera una maquina descompuesta.  
Fue un huracán, llego rápido, se fue rápido, y lo dejo hecho un desastre, Akaashi se levantó y vio una pluma en el suelo, la guardo, entro a su clase molesto y todo empapado de café.  
Ya sentado echo un vistazo a la pluma del chico, su diseño era de muchos búhos que se repetían, y en la parte superior una figurita de un búho, y un botón, la curiosidad le ganó y lo presionó, los ojos de la figura de búho prendían de color verde, se escuchaba el ulular del búho y agitaba las alitas, ¿en serio alguien usa esas cosas en preparatoria?  
De repente vio una figura junto a el, un maestro que lo miro fijamente y tomo la pluma  
—Jóvenes, es la primera y única vez que repetiré esto, objetos que los distraigan están rotundamente prohibidos en mi clase, ya no son unos niños, compórtense como tal — esto último dirigido a Akaashi.  
Apenas llevaba 15 minutos en la escuela y alguien ya le había derramado el café, tirado y sido un completo idiota desconsiderado, gracias a eso un profesor le llamo la atención frente a la clase con un objeto que ni siquiera era suyo, Akaashi Keiji quien se caracterizaba por su paciencia, estaba realmente molesto por toparse a alguien que le había causado tantos problemas.


End file.
